


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by verobird



Series: OTP Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Christmas Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, different decade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verobird/pseuds/verobird
Summary: It's the winter of 1994. Derek owns a music store, and there's a customer that has become more than that. If only the two could confess their love for each other.orThe one where Derek makes a mixtape for Stiles, but with some misunderstandings, and someone has to save someone else from the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I missed a day, so I'm combining two prompts
> 
> Dec 3. You made me a Christmas playlist but it’s just Mariah Carey’s “All I want for Christmas is you”. I can’t tell if you’re hitting on me or if it’s a joke  
> Dec 4. My car got stuck in snow you saved me
> 
> Derek is in his late 20s, and Stiles in his mid 20s.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Review if you wish, it would make me happy.

_November 19, 1994 (Saturday)_

 

Derek rubbed his hands together, they were numb from the cold, he forgot his gloves again. But since he was closer to the music store, he didn’t bother to go back to his apartment to get them. The bell on the door rang when he went in. Boyd, the cashier, was sitting behind the counter. He was ignoring their regular customer, Stiles, the guy was all hands and mouth.

He looked over his shoulder when he heard the bell, and smiled at Derek.

“Hey, big guy. Can you please settle this debate for us?” Stiles asked.

“There’s no debate. He won't shut up, boss,” Boyd’s voice lacked any enthusiasm.

Derek was familiar with this scene, he knew Stiles only did it to get a rise out of Boyd, but Boyd never took the bait.

“Can I at least put my things down before I get wrapped up in this?” Derek kept walking to his office in the back. He put his messenger bag behind his desk, and went straight back out.

Stiles had moved from the counter, and walked to where Derek usually sat, in the middle of the store where the platform was raised.They called it _The Pit._ The counter there was just to play music, with a stereo, and a turntable. Derek sat down, and Stiles took the chair right next to him.

“Tell Boyd, that it’s not too early to play Christmas music. He lost all his holiday cheer, and it’s not even December,” Stiles continued.

“Actually, I think it’s too early, especially since it’s not even Thanksgiving yet,” Derek said, looking through their bin of vinyls.

Stiles gasped, like he had been slapped by Derek.

Boyd chuckled to himself, like he knew Derek would take his side on this.

“Sorry, Stiles, but I think it’s customary to wait until one holiday ends, before we move on to the next one,” Derek decided on Pablo Honey, and put the record on. He got up, and picked up a box.

Stiles smiled, “Please, Derek, tell us all how you really feel.”

Derek gave him a side glance, like the smile Stiles was giving him didn’t affect him, like it didn’t make his heart beat faster. It was obvious that he had feelings for the guy, obvious to everyone except Stiles himself.

“Anyways, Mariah Carey has a new single out. ‘All I Want for Christmas Is You’,” Stiles winked at Derek.

Derek dropped the box of cassettes he was holding. Boyd sighed, he was too use to these two idiots.

“Uh, so is that a new favorite song of yours?” Derek tried to save himself by being casual, he bent down.

Stiles got on his knees, and helped Derek pick up the cassettes from the floor. Their hands brushed against each other when they reached for the same tape.

Stiles cleared his throat, “Yeah, new favorite, best really.”  


_November 21, 1994 (Monday)_

 

Derek had listened to the song Stiles had mentioned. It came on the radio, and after that, it was like it was always on.

“Do you think I should make Stiles a mix tape?” Derek asked Boyd, later that day, when it was just the two of them

Boyd looked up from the vinyls he was sorting out, he really didn’t want to get involved. Erica told him Derek and Stiles would end up together. It was only a matter of time who would make the first move.

“I think you should do what you want to do,” Boyd shrugged, and went back to sorting.

Derek didn’t push it, it was a silly idea anyways.  


_December 4, 1994 (Sunday)_

Derek did it, he had made the mix tape for Stiles. He got drunk, and ended up making one with just the song Stiles liked, Mariah Carey’s song, eleven times on each side. The other one just had a bunch of classic Christmas songs, the one he was going to end up giving him.

 

_December 5, 1994 (Monday)_

Derek was in the pit, every time the door jingled, he looked up, only to be disappointed that it wasn't Stiles. It was a good thing he had Isaac, his other employee, working today instead of Boyd. Derek really didn’t need the silent judgement right now, not when he was nervous to give Stiles the mix tape of Christmas songs he made him.

It was around lunchtime, when Stiles came into the store. Derek knew it was him without looking up, he had memorized the sound of Stiles’s walk. He looked up, and Stiles was already headed straight for the pit.

“Derek, I knew I’d find you here, on a cold wintry afternoon,” Stiles grinned.

The corner of Derek’s mouth turned up.

“I work here, I’m suppose to be here,” Derek said.

“No, you own the place. Technically, you should just have your minions just run the place, while you rake in the dough,” Stiles sparked with humor.

Isaac ignoring them complete, hunching over his book.

“You know I didn’t buy this place to get rich,” Derek said, getting out of the pit, and coming down to stand in front of Stiles.

“That’s what they all say,” Stiles said in a singsong voice, as he pushed against Derek’s chest.

But it didn’t move Derek an inch.

“So, you and me, lunch?” Stiles asked with a lopsided grin on his face.

Derek _was_ about to go get something to eat, might as well go with his crush.

“If I must,” Derek making his tone exasperated.

“Hurry up with those thunder thighs,” Stiles shouted, because Derek went to retrieve the cassette, and his wallet.

Derek left Isaac in charge while he went out to lunch with Stiles.

 

Stiles ended up picking some pizza place, he drove them there. Once they were seated in a booth, with a large pep with extra cheese, Derek handed Stiles the tape.

Stiles had his hands full, he looked down, “What’s that?”

Derek was suddenly feeling self-conscious. Mr Jones playing on the radio, coming from somewhere in the restaurant.

“A tape,” Derek said, he pulled a pizza and took a big bite out of it. He wanted his mouth busy, anything really, Stiles needed to stop looking at him like that.

“Obviously, but I meant who’s it on?” Stiles put his pizza down, and grabbed the cassette. It had no words on it, Derek hadn’t bothered with making the playlist.

“Various artist, it’s a Christmas tape I made...for you,” Derek bit his lip.

Stiles just kept looking at the tape, it was making Derek nervous, he couldn't read the guy.

Finally, Stiles looked at Derek.

“You made me a Christmas mix tape?” he asked in the softest voice Derek had ever heard coming from Stiles.

“Yeah, now eat your pizza. It’s getting cold,” Derek ate half the pizza, just so he wouldn’t have to say anything.  
 

 

Later that evening, when Derek got home, he took out the mix tape that had nothing but Mariah Carey’s “All I Want for Christmas Is You”, and put it on his stereo. He had actually grown quite fond of the song, and it probably had everything to do with Stiles.

Except that it wasn’t Mariah singing when he pushed play, it was Burl Ives telling him to have  “A Holly Jolly Christmas”. Derek was mortified, he had given Stiles the wrong tape.

“Oh fuck,” Derek looked around his apartment, like someone would save him from this fuckery.  


_December 6, 1994 (Tuesday)_

“I fucked up!” Derek told Boyd, as soon as Boyd walked into the store.

“Is this about a shipment order?” Boyd followed Derek into the pit.

“No, I gave Stiles a mix tape with nothing but ‘All I Want for Christmas Is You’ by accident,” Derek sat down, running his hands through his hair.

It was the loudest Derek has ever heard Boyd laugh, there were tears falling down the guy’s face.

Derek went and locked himself in his office for the rest of the day, he didn’t even come out for lunch.

 

_December 12, 1994 (Tuesday)_

 

A week had passed by, and no sign of Stiles, not since Derek had lunch with him. He was beginning to worry that he scared him off. He probably came off as desperate.  


 

_December 24, 1994 (Saturday)_

 

Three weeks, it had been three weeks. Derek didn’t even know how to get ahold of Stiles, he never got his home phone number. Because there was no need to, Stiles was always there, and now it was a like a hole inside Derek’s chest.

He was driving from his mother’s house, going home, when he saw car stuck on the side of the road. The closer Derek got, he noticed that it was Stiles’s car. Derek’s heart rate jumped. He was worried something bad might have happened to him. Derek parked behind him, and practically ran out to get to him. He looked inside the window of the driver’s side, and there he was huddled around himself, Stiles.

Derek tapped on the window.

Stiles looked over, and opened his door.

“Oh thank god,” Stiles’s voice shaky, probably from the cold.

Derek helped him out, and took him to his truck. Once the two were cozy inside Derek’s truck, with the heater at full blast, Stiles was beginning to thaw out.

“Stiles, what are you doing out so late?” Derek didn’t want to sound like he was chastising him, but he was worried about Stiles. He could have freezed.

“It’s not like I planned to get stuck, the car just, and I lost control. Now my car wont start,” Stiles put his hands in front of the heater, trying to get as much warmth as possible.

“We’re going to have to leave your car, and go call a tow truck to pick it up. I'm sure there’s a gas station up ahead, they’ll have a pay phone,” Derek looked at Stiles flushed cheeks, he wanted to warm up Stiles with his own hands.

Stiles stayed silent.

“It’s the best option we have,” Derek tried to persuade him.

“Why would you even do this for me?” Stiles asked.

Derek frowned, “What do you mean? We’re friends, aren't we?”

“Are we?” Stiles asked, his tone a little bitter.

Derek was confused, “What are you talking about, of course we are. You’re the one that hasn’t been to the music store in three weeks.”

“Because I wasn’t going to go for you and Boyd to mock me, Derek. Did you two have a good laugh at my expense?” Stiles wasn’t yelling, well just under.

“Is this about the tape? Because I’m sorry, I meant, it was the wrong one,” Derek tried to explain, but failing miserably.

“Oh, so you only meant to laugh behind my back. That’s reassuring, good to know, now I know where I stand,” Stiles bit out.

Derek was taken aback, he was confused as to why Stiles would be so upset?

“Do you think I was making fun of you?” Derek’s voice sounded like he couldn't believe Stiles’s would think that of him.

“Well, weren’t you?” Stiles’s tone sounding curious.

“Never, and never behind your back,” Derek’s voice tender.

Stiles was silent for a while, “So if it wasn’t a joke, does that mean-”

“That I like you, _a lot_ ,” Derek reached over, and circling Stiles’s hands with his own.

“Oh my god, I’m such an idiot. I read that wrong,” Stiles said in an almost croaky voice.

“I’m the idiot. I actually made two mix tapes, the one I wanted to give you has a bunch of Christmas songs. The one I gave you was meant for me, because it reminded me of you,” Derek confessed, his hands rubbing Stiles’s hands, trying to get some warmth in them.

“You remembered,” Stiles whispered.

Derek leaned in, as did Stiles, they met in the middle and kissed. Derek’s whole body tingled, he felt elated.

“Ok you’re such a good kisser. But do you think we can get my car towed before it’s Christmas, and no one comes and helps us?” Stiles beamed.

“It’s ok, I know a guy. Well, actually a gal,” Derek smiled over at Stiles’s confused face.

  

 

They ended up calling Erica from a payphone, and she drove her tow truck over to the location Derek told her.

“You’re lucky I want you two together, or I wouldn’t have helped,” Erica had told them.  


_December 25, 1994 (Sunday)_

 

It was one in the morning when Derek and Stiles got to Derek’s apartment. Erica ended up taking Stiles’s car to her shop, just to make sure there was nothing wrong with it. But Stiles probably wouldn’t get it back until after Christmas.

Stiles was wearing Derek’s comfiest, warmest sweats. He was under the covers waiting for Derek to finish in the restroom. He turned off the light, and got under the covers next to Stiles.

“Derek, I think I got my wish,” Stiles whispered in the dark.

Derek could barely make out Stiles’s face.

“No, I think I got mine. ‘Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Oh, baby, all I want for Christmas if you’,” Derek sang softly into Stiles’s neck.

Stiles laughed, “How many times did you listen to that song?”

“Not enough, at least a hundred more times,” Derek kissed Stiles’s cheek.

“You’re such a softy, big guy,” Stiles sighed with content in Derek’s arms.


End file.
